Thirst for Trust
by NiickQ
Summary: Bella meets the man of her dreams while out with bff actresses Alice and Rosalie . But can she handle his crazed trust issues and dark past ? while balancing her career ? or will this destined couple not be able to handle the pressure . Rated M for incase . Don't know where this story might take me .
1. Will never doubt you again

**A/N : This is my very first fanfiction and I would love to hear your thoughts . pleazzze review I would appreciate it so much . Story about ExB AxJ RxEm . Maybe Canon pairings ? your thoughts please . Okay here's the story . Title will make sense later on . **

BPOV

Oh come on B , Please " Alice was begging me to go out to the local club , Zipline , for a few drinks as it was new years eve . "Aliiiiiii I want to stay home , please we can get the ENTIRE Harry Potter series " I told her with a glint in my eye knowing well that she had an HP obsession and a major crush on the Malfoy character , something about blonde ambition . According to me he was evil , but hey whatever .

"Ooooh no bella , as tempting as that is , there is NO way that Alice Brandon is staying home on new years" Alice said with resolve etched into every bit of her face . Even her nose looked stubborn .

"Dammit A I have Nothing to wear" I tried using my last excuse , knowing it was worthless . I had lost this battle before it started . I couldn't say no to Alice , EVER.

"Please Bella , don't u know me at all ?"Alice smirked sarcastically . I've got 10 meters of closet space dedicated to 'Force Bella out of this apartment' I have plenty for you to wear."

"I have the perfect dress" she stated with a dazed look on her face . Practically grabbed my hand and sprinted upstairs . Running right into her room and right into her huge closet . And I meant Ginormous . decorated in long racks hanging cashmere and vintage and silk and casual and every style u get on different racks .

Alice was an up and coming fashion designer . I swear A-Line (her semi clothing line) was gonna Kick Vogue right out of Italy. We had finished High School a few weeks prior and were due to head off to college in a few months .

She let go of my hand to go to the back and pull an off white and magenta dress off the rack . My rack . Literally adorning my name on a little plate . The dress had cut out sides and would come down about 5 or 6 inches off my knee . it had a plunging neckline adorned with white and sapphire sequence . to Alice this was considered conservative .

It was pretty and would look good on me for sure . I was slender without much muscle tone . This dress would accentuate my flat stomach and small hips .

I was sure Alice could see my resolve wavering cause she yanked her phone out of her skinny jean pocket and dialed Rosalie .

Muttering words so I couldn't pick up coherent sentences she gave Rose the down low. I did catch the words "Bella….Hair…..Make-up….GHD…..Clutch…..Stat ASAP…" and then she hang up flashing me her best smile .

I groaned and gave up saying quickly "K fine Alice."

I swear she had to keep herself from jumping up and down .

Rose arrived not 20 minutes later giving me a quick and fleeting greeting hug . She had been my best friend since 8th grade where I met both her and Alice . but she still didn't care much for PDA.

Another 10 minutes later found me in my robe on a chair and my hair being blowdryed by Rose and my concealer being done by Alice .

I told Alice "please Ali no heavy makeup or drastic colours"

I think her reply was suck it up and get over it . but it was too low for me to know if that was indeed what she said .

After my hair had been ironed by Rose and her magical pink GHD and was framing my face in silky strands and my face was done being prodded with god knows what by Alice I was finally allowed to look in the mirror .

They really had done a great job, my face was almost flawless , with light pink and dark grey glitter shadow covering my lids and mascara making my lashes impossibly long .

Ruby red lips made my pout exxxxxtra prominent and a bit of color to my cheeks to pull it nicely together . not over the top but definitely up there .

My hair was straight with my fringe swept to the side , covering my left eye .not how I usually wear it but Rose knows what she's doing .

Next they helped me into my skin tight dress all the while Rose was chanting "not the hair , God not the hair" and Alice chanting "not the face , please, please, please not the face"

I slipped on cream colored Gucci wedges . which might I say were almost 6 inches high . I'm gonna die .

I looked into the mirror and even if I have to say it myself …. I looked Slammin.

I turned to my friends and bravely told them "I will never doubt you again" needless to say they were pleased .

They each took about 20 minutes to get ready . I took almost 2 hours . Damn their good genes .

Alice stepped out in a purple a-line halter dress about 8 inches off the knee . which I guessed was from her clothing line and hadn't reached stores yet . She honestly looked sultry and flirty . Her hair was done in a spiky black halo around her little head with a bang fringe with shards of hair in her baby blue eyes . She was beautificated perfection .

Rose opted for a skintight scarlet dress 4 inches off the knee . Kinda like a 90's style . Ofcourse she had matching 7 inch stiletto's with her blonde hair waving in ringlets down to her mid back . Asolutely stunning .

We made our way out of Alice and my 3 story Hollywood style apartment right smack in Washington . All 3 of us filing into her canary yellow convertible Porsche with the top down . We arrived without any delays except the stop street in 2nd avenue . Alice knew the owner of Zipline so we stepped to the front of the forever line and as soon as the bouncer heard the name Alice Brandon , he opened the way without hesitation .

All heads turned to us as we stepped inside .

Maybe one or two spotlights .

Oh yeah I almost forgot .

We were A-list actresses too .

**How was that guys ? I wasn't sure if u preffered long or short chapters . and honestly this chapter just sorta flowed . Hope it was okay ? Show me ur love or hate . ill appreciate whatever I can get xx**

**See you soon for chapter two xx**

**xx-NiickQ 3**


	2. Baby to me

**A/N : Hey still Day one and here comes the second chapter . Doing goos *smirks* okay okay ill give u your story now … R&R **

APOV

I smirked at the crowded room. I had to appear cool calm and collected . In less words … confident . which I was .

Bella looked a little freaked out , so I walked to her and out my arm around her waist protectively . I whispered "smile sunshine it's alright" in her ear , which resulted in a smile and a nod from one of my best friends . Rose sure didn't need the comfort she was all but strutting for the people .

We made our way to the bar . where I ordered 6 tequila's , 2 for each . For all the nerves and whatnot .

We started our way towards the dance floor when I noticed a guy looking at me directly . _gonna have to see what that's about later _I mused to myself . I shrieked with joy when the DJ played "all eyes on us" by will. the moment we stepped on the floor .

We danced to a few light and happy songs and then went back to our table . I ordered a round of frozen martini's for the table . This was gonna be a fun night .

BPOV

We had nice fluffy frozen stuff . Actually really nice … But I was craving shots . So I took Rose's hand and let her to the floor . We had money on us but we wanted to make a game of this . the game was we got half an hour . We had to try to get the most shots and cell numbers .

Rose smirked all as if she thought she was gonna win … Bitch please…

My first in this game was a blonde guy named James … Not too bad , hair a little too short , lean but gangly , not all my tipe , but I had a game to win . From mr James I got 2 shots and his phone number –James -555-0129

I smirked as I said my goodbye , Next was a guy named Peter , no older than maybe 20 , brownish hair and also gangly built . he gave me 3 shots and a round at his tables hubbly , and when I all but pouted for his number he gave it _Jackpot _

-Peter-555-2127

Then came Jasper . I guess you could call him cute . curly blonde hair that was just long enough . long story short this boy was Y-U-M . But I pictured him more Alice's type .

Lucky for me his table had 3 other guys . who's numbers I got as well and also a shooter from each .

-Jasper-555-9843

-Edward-555-2364

-Carlisle-555-9087

-emmett-555-2231.

Rose came to find me after 20 minutes saying this game was getting tiring .

I won with numbers , my 6 crushing her 4 . but shots we were equal at 9 .

We found Alice dancing with this guy named Alec , huh cute , kinda short , brown hair and well dressed … Definitely her type . So we left them alone and went back to join with Jasper's table again .

We learned that Carlisle is actually Edward's father even if he only looks 30 . he isn't. He was a surgeon at the hospital , and this was actually his first night off in 2 weeks .

We ordered shots to celebrate him freedom . I know … Lots of shots …

Alice joined up with us and after introducing her she called us aside . telling us we were to karaoke in 10 minutes . when we found out what we were singing we were apprehensive but we knew the song … so why not .

We walked onto the stage as alice's voice proclaimed to the crowd "we're going to be doing a original by me… Written for my ex boyfriend a week before we broke up , hope you like it"

And with that done she started strumming her guitar to the familiar song …

Alice:

"Once , once upon a time ,

When our love was still fine ,

You and me ,

We were like destiny ."

Bella:

"You made me smile

Like I haven't in a while ,

Baby to me , you were the best thing on earth ,

Everything I lost , you were worth ."

Rose:

"But one day ,

You pushed me away ,

Refused to say that you want me to stay ,

I'm trying not to be led astray

There isn't anything else I can say …" 

Together :

"Someday I'm gonna make you realize that Baby we can find a way ."

Alice:

"I try

Try to believe

That you love me still

And we just don't have free will.

But now I'm not with you…

And your too stubborn to see it's true…"

Bella:

"And tonight,

Once again you want to fight ,

I'm left with a heart as cold as ice

And as heavy as my eyes ."

Alice:

"My eyes are swollen and bloodshot ,

My heart has been wounded with a pain like a gun shot.

But still everything I do ,

I'm thinking of you…"

Rose:

"I don't care about your wage ,

Baby just don't go and change ..

If anyone tries to get you down,

I would turn their life around."

Bella:

"Your still everything I want to be ,

The only one for me,

The one I want to see…"

Alice:

"Baby , treat me better

I wanna get out of , this ice cold weather

That's engulfed your heart

Baby give us a head start …"

Together:

"Take a chance on me …

See what we can be …

Baby to me…

To me

To me

Baby to me…"

I was grinning like a fool by the end . I really did enjoy singing . alice's voice came up next as she said "that's my original 'Baby to me' everybody"

And that's when the crowd erupted.


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N::::: Okay I'm back for another chapter of this story . **

**As of now I am just going with what my mind sees and though I do have a basic plot for this story ,,, im not entirely sure how we are going to get there . The song performed in the previous chapter is actually my own original . But hey Alice can take full credit ;) . I think that's all ? **

**Here's your story …**

BPOV

_What a crowd _I mused to myself as we were making our ways off the stage . Alec came to give Alice a congratulations hug . "My two favourite girls in the whole wide world , can Alec please join us for the night? Its his last night in Washington before he jets back to new York for fashion week, and I really have missed him" Alice asked me and Rose , she genuinely seemed sincere in missing her friend so we agreed of course.

A few drinks later we decided to leave to go fetch stuff from Rose's house before we go back to the apartment . Rose lived about 15 minutes from the apartment if a normal person were driving.

Seeing as Alice was driving with Alec in the front seat of his precious Mercedes Benz 180C we got there in 6 minutes flat , I never questioned why she was driving . _Looks like Im not the only one unable of saying no…_

Rose ran into her house and returned a short while later with her hot pink workout bag , stuffed full with what I assumed to be clothes .

At the house I quickly went to shower in my room . Turning my Phone on to full blast playing the newest Rihanna release .

I undressed and stepped into pre heated water , I turned on the side jets and was engulfed by a relaxing warm splash . this shower is A-Ma-Zing . I could practically feel my muscles release under the constant soothing pulse .

After what felt like so little time but in reality was half an hour I stepped out and intomy favourite Victoria's secret Nighty dress.

I loved this dress . It made my body glow in all the right ways . the dark blur against my ivory skin was amazing . And I don't know what else but I loved it . _Even if no one is seeing my bod at this stage…_

I went down stairs to find my friends all sitting around a board . After two seconds I knew which game …

"OMG is that twister" I shouted with glee and sprinted upstairs to put on a more appropriate short with a tee and joined them.

After Rose crumbled on Alec during a rather stretching Right hand Red I was up against Alice .

I had flexibility covered but she was A lot smaller than I am.

"Right hand red" said Rose.

K easy enough we each went for the most convenient red.

"Left foot yellow"

I made a show of splitting till my toes touched yellow without ever leaving the red.

Alice just huffed and muttured "showoff" to no one in particular and took 2 steps back till her foot found red also not leaving the yellow.

10 minutes later having been bent in every way humanly possible there still was no winner.

"Right foot green"

"damn this is difficult" Alice said. She had to back bend over my body which was sprawled out almost like a ninja to touch the green .

She started giggling and halfway lost her footing. Bringing us both down .

I WON. Take that pixie .

Alice proposed next we play Truth or Dare .

We spinned a bottle which landed on Rose

Alice went first as she picked the game and Rose stated dare .

"I dare you to eat vanilla pudding out of a mayo jar in public tomorrow when we go to that new movie premiere" Alice smirked . Ouch that's bad.

Rose sat there looking horrified and slowly reached to spin the bottle . It landed on me . Shit .

"dare" I said with a sigh … This cant be good .

"Bella I dare you to have Alice eat Ketchup out of your belly button" Rose sure is creative … I mean who thinks of this .

"But why me ? Bella should be dared" Alice said , white as a sheet .

"Oh I dunno Alice , I guess coz I said so ". Rose said with a huge ass grin .

"Ughhhh Rosie" Alice whined but got off non the less to fetch ketchup . Knowing Rose everyone knows she's relentless once she finds a worthy revenge .

The ketchup thing was weird especially feeling Alice's tongue on me but it wasn't so bad for me , and Alice's face - Priceless . Total kodak moment . I tell you would've won a award .

Rose Alice and I had Competed so we said its just Alec left and then we were going to bed . Tomorrow was a big day . One of our girlfriends were having a movie premiere in DC and asked us to drive out to join.

Alec had to paint his nails a sparkly glitter turquoise colour and leave it for 72 hours . that's 1 day into fashion week.

I said goodnight to everyone after I laughed so much my insides hurt . I turned on my porch light and got into my pink bed and put my head on my pink pillow . I loved pink .

I fell asleep quickly to dreams of bliss and quiet . It looked like a picnic from everything that I could make out . Yes some sort of family reunion …

With my nieces and nephews and Grampa Swan and my mom , Renee . With my dad Charlie and Grandma Witt and my aunt .

Wow I did miss my family .

Especially my mother .

**Next chapter ::: More Edward ! That's where he starts to make a mark on Bella's life and becomes a permanent character in this story .**

**Do you guys just want BPOV or alternating ? Let me know ?**

**-NickQ***


End file.
